The Perfect Match
by capitudascamelias
Summary: Set during the 2nd movie, what should actually have happend during the retreat. Beccloe. One shot.


Disclaimer: after having some reviews, I thought I could warn you right now - English is not my first language. The way I wrote the girl's names is the way it comes in the subtitles. Sorry if that bother you. Also, this story was written for the sole purpose of making fun of an actual scene of the movie. Don't take this too seriously. ;D

* * *

Becca was angry at Cloe. No... Much more than that. She was mad. Here she was, with so little time to think about the Words, her new internship, Jesse and all the shit she had to put up with her stepmother. Not to mention the finals coming up soon. And now, that _brilliant_ idea. A fucking retreat. That was great. Simply fantastic.

Here she was, laying in her sleeping bag, side by side with her best friend, in the middle of no where, when she should be preparing that demo. She was pissed.

She laid on her side, facing those beautiful ocean-blue eyes.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're bonding."Came the happy answer. "You seem so tense! Do you need a back rub?" The girl touched Becca's forehead, briefly caressing her hair, which was angrily dismissed.

"Several body parts are already in my back right now, thank you." Becca couldn't contain her disdain and anger.

But Cloe was already over that hard exterior, that always so tense side of Becca. She kept going, sweetly and cute.

"You know, Becca... We're very close, but I feel like this retreat will let us know everything about each other."

"Is that right?" The brunette asked sarcastically, to which the older bella nodded excitedly.

"You know, one of my biggest regrets is that I didn't experiment enough during college." Big blue eyes fixed on Becca's lips for a second... But the brunette was so off that she didn't notice just what Cloe was implying to.

"You are so weird." The young bella huffed.

"Thank you." Came the always so sweet answer.

The younger woman was _so_ tired of all that that she turned her back to Cloe, simply saying she wanted to go home.

That was a long, long night. Becca hated camping, and being in a tend full of other women did not help a single bit to help her feel more at ease. She kept drifting from dream to dream all night, half sleep and half awake. She was so confused that she couldn't quite be sure of what was happening. It was around 4am when she felt a body pressing against her back. It was a good, warm feeling having that arm around her waist, a hand cupping her breast.

First, she thought she was having one of those frequent, but disturbing erotic dreams about Cloe. They had been happening for months by now, and she still couldn't understand why.

She turned to her other side, sure that Cloe would never touch her like that if they were awake. She placed her hand on the ginger's cheek, caressing the smooth skin. She was so beautiful. Her lips were half parted, just waiting for Becca's. Exactly like in her dreams, Cloe's mouth had a kind of minty taste. Warm, soft lips and... Oh, that tongue... Just perfect... The brunette just couldn't help but imagine what would be like to have that tongue between her legs. Licking, caressing, teasing.

A pale hand placed over Becca's chest. A big, lazy smile spread over the older bella's lips.

"Can I touch you, Becca?" Came the whisper against her ear. So soft... It sent shivers all over her body.

It all felt so real, so good... But it couldn't be. Cloe would never ask her to do that. Even more so with the other girls so close. So she nodded. As long as she could keep kissing those lips, Cloe could do whatever she wanted with her.

Becca kissed the other girl once more, guiding those soft hands over her body, making Cloe touch her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, her back, even her ass. That was heaven. It felt so right, so good... She barely contained a moan. That alone seemed to turn the ginger girl even more.

At this point, Becca had to feel Cloe too. It was impossible to not touch her. So the brunette reached over and put her hand inside Cloe's pants, all shame gone since all of that was just one of her very realistic dreams. And oh, how good she felt! So wet... So warm... So delicious.

And what was Cloe doing with her? She was going mad. It felt so perfect. Jesse had never touched her like that. _Nobody_ had ever touched her like that. That woman knew exactly what to do with her fingers. It took all of Becca's concentration to not stop doing the same to the ginger one. It took all of her to not scream in pleasure.

"Oh, my god... Clo... So... Good... Don't stop."

The answer was... WOW. Cloe went faster with her pace, penetrating Becca with two fingers at once, kissing her with force. That was so sexy. The brunette couldn't believe she was already about to cum. It usually took her ages to go off. And in this dream Cloe would achieve that so easily. It would be a shame, if it wasn't so good. At this point, the younger bella was sure the other woman was a goddess. That was the only answer to explain what she felt when that knowing feeling built up on her stomach and between her legs.

It was so intense Becca couldn't even restrain the scream that came from her. It was inexplicable how much pleasure she felt in that moment.

It took her a moment to even her breath and come back to her senses. She was still with her hand inside Cloe's pants, her fingers coated with that moisture.

"Guys..." A voice broke her track of thoughts. "I know you two wanted to fuck like rabbits ever since the day you met, but couldn't you do it in private? I mean, it was hot and all, but we all would appreciate a little of sleep." Stacy was on her arms, facing the pair.

It was only then that Becca understood what had just happened. She looked down at Cloe, watching her cheeks going crimson.

Oh fuck.

She was screwed.


End file.
